In the pharmaceutical industry, a conveying device is known for feeding a succession of capsules, containing at least one pharmaceutical product, along a given path.
The conveying device comprises a feed line normally defined by a pocket conveyor and a pneumatic conveyor connected to each other at a transfer station. As it travels through the transfer station, each capsule is fed through a detecting device for determining at least the weight of the pharmaceutical product inside the capsule.
Known conveying devices of the above type have various drawbacks, on account of transfer of the capsules from the relative pockets on the pocket conveyor to the pneumatic conveyor involving a change in the orientation of the capsules, and failure of the pneumatic conveyor to convey the capsules with a precise, constant orientation and spacing.